Not What it used to Be
by Chiranodoss
Summary: A bizarre night that the two main characters of the show endure. Including the influence of sake, causing personalities to alter.


**AN: Just a funny little scenario that my friend and I just happened to create!**

Not What it Used to Be 

The night was cool, and a plump silver moon sat in the black velvet sky. A cool breeze floated around the area, allowing the night to be sleep-able. The usual group of friends lingered around a small campfire enjoying the pleasure of one another's company.

Kagome sat against a large tree trying to achieve perfection in toasting a marshmallow, while Shippo sat against her happily munching a raw one.

Sango had been reluctant to try the marshmallows on the grounds that nothing natural could look like that, and Miroku had simply not been interested. Inu-Yasha on the other hand had jumped at the opportunity to eat something that Kagome had brought from her era. So there he sat with a bag of marshmallows all to himself.

"That's disgusting," Miroku stated as he watched Inu-Yasha inhale the food.

"Shuh-uh Muh-wo-hu," he managed to say with his mouth full.

"He's quite articulate when he eats isn't he?" Sango teased.

"Why single out when he eats?" Shippo added.

The group laughed, aside from Inu-Yasha, at the sarcasm in each tone.

It may have been a joke however Inu-Yasha was not pleased that he was being made fun of, so with that he got up and left.

"Wow…_touchy_," Miroku stated.

"Oh don't worry, he'll finish eating the marshmallows and realize he's still hungry. He'll be back in a few minutes," Kagome reassured.

"Ah, I'm too tired to wait," Shippo said.

"Me too," added Sango.

"You guys going to bed then?" Kagome asked.

They each gave a nod and left to their sleeping situations, that left Miroku and Kagome.

"So… how's life?" Miroku asked, after a long awkward silence.

"Uh, it's good…you?" Kagome responded.

"Oh yeah, great, great…great…"

"Yeah…" Kagome said shifting uncomfortably.

"Okay…so this has been sufficiently awkward so, I'm going to go find Inu-Yasha… have fun Kagome," Miroku said leaving.

"Er… bye?" Kagome said slightly confused.

Kagome felt slightly irritated; everyone had just abandoned her. Who was to say that a demon would not suddenly appear and she would be left virtually defenceless. However refusing to get up and look for someone proving that she was unable to handle herself alone, she sat back and took out her mp3 player.

After a few minutes of listening, she felt sleep tugging at her. Allowing herself to give in, she decided to put everything away then go to bed. As she finished pushing the packages of food into her large bag, she heard Inu-Yasha's voice crescendo through the forest.

Slightly disgruntled, considering she had just put everything away and he was probably coming back for food, she sat on her heels and waited for him to surface from the brush.

As soon as he appeared he caught her annoyed expression, "What? What the hell are you looking at me like that for?" he said his voice slightly annoyed.

Kagome sighed, " what do you want Inu-Yasha?"

"Nothin', nothin' I just came here to spend some time with you," he said taking a seat next to her, pulling her into him.

Her face contorted into one of slight shock and disgust. Embarrassment took hold of her as she froze under his arm, "… Inu-Yasha…. What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" he said taking his arm back and pushing her arm. However he didn't realize the amount of pressure he place into the movement, causing her to topple over.

Kagome got up and shot him a deathly glare, as he recoiled, " heh… whoops?"

"Yeah, yeah, " she mumbled, "moron."

Kagome moved away from him, until she was sitting opposite to him. For a few minutes they sat staring at each other, neither one aware of the silence, or what the other was doing. Kagome didn't even seem to notice when he got up and began throwing random things into the darkness, she simply enjoyed the comfortable silence. Kagome figured that eating would probably not be a bad idea, thus she took out the half empty bag of marshmallows, taking one out at placing it on a nearby stick. After a few seconds of letting it cook she made an attempt to pull it out, but in her efforts the gelatine fell off the point and proceeded to the embers.

Slightly irked she pulled out another one, and put it through the same procedure, however it resulted the same way. One after the other ended in a smoky demise, completely flustered she gave up and pushed the bag to the side.

"Stupid marshmallows," she huffed.

"…Grey old mare just ain't what she used to be, ain't what she used to be, ain't what she used to be…" came Inu-Yasha's broken melody.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled, quite angered by the input.

A loud thud, followed by a cry and whimper came as her words reached him, "Dammit! What was that for?!"

'If you have to ask then you definitely deserved it," Kagome huffed, and under her breath murmured, "…and how dare he call me an _old mare_."

Within seconds he appeared at her side towering over her, wobbling slightly but quite annoyed, standing mere centimetres away from the fire, completely oblivious.

"It's your own weird song! How am I supposed to help it if it calls you a horse?!" he said, "and I don't even like horses! In fact, I hate them! All they ever do is get ridden on by bandits! They're all criminals!"

Slightly shocked at the speed and the pointlessness of his statement, Kagome stared at him with wide eyes.

"…and they smell funny…" he concluded.

Kagome's expression fell into one of pure disinterest, and lack of respect, for she knew that he was babbling aimlessly.

Suddenly with a great sweep of his arms, he knocked Kagome forward, plunging one hand in the air for his final statement, "And they move weird!"

Suddenly realizing what happened, Inu-Yasha quickly bolted from the scene in every effort to avoid being 'Sit', while Kagome sat wide-eyed still trying to process what had just taken place.

However Miroku's voice interrupted her thoughts, "Hey Kagome! Have you seen Inu-Yasha? I slipped him some sake and I want to see the result!"

Fin


End file.
